I Lied Chapter 3
by Nishima
Summary: Read chapters 1 & 2 first!


I Lied

Chapter: 3

By: Nishima

I like looking at people's eye, I find that they tell a lot about a person and who they are. How they perceive others and how they see themself. You can see how they are really feeling even if they are faking their smile. They say your pupils dilate when you look at something or someone you are attracted to. Have my pupils dilated before when looking at someone?

Wednesday

"What kind of dream", I said worried. "Not a sexual dream, can you get the door please", he said. I held the door open, "It was the night before I came to school here", he said. "You were just sitting and staring at the moon, you told me to come sit next to you". " I sat next to you in the grass and you kept saying how beautiful the moon and the stars were". " I don't know why but you were so mesmerized by it, I said you see it every day, doesn't it get old?" "You said 'looking at it is like true love, it's beautiful and lasts for eternity', and smiled". "How does that relate to the sky", Cayden said. "All you said was", 'because you must see the beauty in everything'. "That was my dream", he said. I knew we both felt kind of embarrassed in that moment. "So how did you know me before you came here because I don't remember seeing you", I said. "I don't know either, I lived in France up until a week ago", he said. "Well, I haven't been to France before so I do not know either", I said. " I'm sor-", he was interrupted by Miss Sanchez who was yelling at us from down the hall, "hurry up, what took you so long", she yelled. We ran down the hallway and into the classroom as she shut the door behind us. "We are really sorry for being late", I said. "You better be, you will have to get the notes from one of your classmates, well now I know that if I ask you two to do something, all you guys will do is talk", she said. Victoria shot me a dirty look and I slumped in my chair. "You can have my notes, Cayden", Victoria said. The bell rang and I got up out of my chair. Drew put his notebook on my desk, "give it back tomorrow morning", he said irritated and walked away. "Thanks", I said.

Thursday

"Good morning, Olive", I said. 'Good morning, Lucy", she said back. Cayden was surrounded by his normal group of people, Drew stood next to him and so did Victoria who was standing so close to him. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out a notebook. I walked towards them, "Here's your notebook, Drew, thanks for letting me borrow it", I said. They all stared at me and he grabbed it from my hands, "no problem, babe", he said. I rolled my eyes, and Victoria was smirking at me. I walked away and opened my locker. Inside my locker, there was a note, I opened it and it said "YOU UGLY WHORE, NO ONE LIKES U", I sighed and threw it into the empty trash can in the math room. I grabbed my books and went to math class. When I went back into the classroom, I went to throw away a broken pencil and saw the paper was gone. "Here, you can borrow my pencil", Alison said. When school ended, I went to my locker and grabbed my backpack. I started putting books in my backpack when Cayden came up to me and said "I saw the note, who said that?" "Why do you care, it's none of your business", I said. I zipped up my backpack and walked away pushing my way through the crowd of kids by their lockers. "Hey, wait up", Cayden yelled, trying to catch up to me. I walked faster, "hey", Cayden grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking away. People stared at us, "let go of my hand, you are making things worse", I said irritated. "Not until you tell me who said that", he demanded. "I said it doesn't matter, you don't care, let go now". He frowned and let my hand go slowly. I turned around and walked away. When I looked back, he just stood there having that lonely expression on his face. I hope things will be better tomorrow.

Friday

When I go to school and I opened my locker, I expected there to be another note but there was not. I tried to grab my books but they were stuck together, I tried pulling them apart and I noticed someone glued them together. "That sucks I wonder who did that, it's probably karma", Victoria chuckled. "I didn't do anything to you, Victoria, just leave me alone", I said. " You know exactly what you did, bitch", she yelled. She pushed me hard against the locker; Now she really pissed me off. I punched her right in the face as hard as I could against her nose. She walked back a little and screamed in pain. "You whore", she yelled and blood was streaming down her face. She made a fist in her hand. She threw her right arm at my face, but Cayden grabbed her wrist and said "stop". "What on earth is going on out here", Miss Sanchez yelled. "Victoria had been bullying Lucy and wouldn't leave her alone", Cayden said. Cayden pulled out the note, handed it to her and pointed to my sticky books. "Victoria, come with me, I'll talk to you later, Lucy and get to class", she said. The two of them walked upstairs. "Are you okay", he asked. "I'm fine, thanks for saving me back there and I am sorry about yesterday", I said. "We should probably get to class", he said slightly laughing. During science, they called me up to the principal's office, and I received a detention next Wednesday for punching a student while Victoria got a suspension. Not that many people saw what happened in the hallway but before I returned to my class I knew it spread like wildfire. I passed Drew in the hallway and he just came up and hugged me. "Drew, what are you doing", I asked him. "I'm sorry about what happened with Victoria, she didn't hit you right", he said. "I'm fine, why are you hugging me", I said. He let me go and blushed a little, "sorry, I'm just used to hugging my little sister when something bad happens at school". "That's fine, I kinda needed a hug today", I chuckled. "I need to go the bathroom so see ya in class", he said. "See ya", I said. When I walked into my classroom, everyone just stopped talking and stared at me. I could not tell if they were afraid of me or they felt bad for me. Maybe it was both? I walked to my desk and didn't stare back at people.

Monday

"Good morning, Olive", I said cheerfully. "Did you hear Alison and Cayden started dating", she asked. "What", I questioned.

Find out in chapter 4!


End file.
